Older Brothers
by jojo507
Summary: Deidara and Itachi hates each other, but they find something in common, their younger brothers. The two teenagers are training to become ninjas in Konoha along with the akatsuki, but what future will the akatsuki bring to everyone? Read and find out!
1. School Start!

_OMG! I still don't believe I wrote a story and I'm posting it up in the internet! Anyways as you can see from my "omg" reaction this is my first story ever! And I kind of feel excited and weird at the same time… Please review! And please give me advices on writing cause I'm not really the writing type I'm more the daydream and draw type. So all awesome writers in the world help me!_

_**Warnings:**__ Hidan's mouth, fighting?_

_**P.S**__ no I do not write yaoi or boy X boy the only relationship a dude is gonna have between another dude is friends, best friends, brothers, etc. So yea! If I drink coffee I get hyper!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I claim Nauto! Now Deidara will become the main character of Naurto!muhahahaha! *gets smacked on the head by Masashi. Ok..ok… I don't own naruto..sniff…doesn't mean that I can't become the author in the future hehehe…I repeat again though right now. I DON'T WON NARUTOOOOO! Enjoy!_

"Narutooooooooooo! Youuuu littleeeee BRAAAAAATTT!"

Deidara shouted on the top of his lungs while chasing Naruto, his younger brother, out of his room.

"Waa! Don't kill me niisan! I only sold three of you art works!"

Naruto called as he was being chased by his (hot) long blond haired older brother, Deidara. Deidara was holding one of his explosive clay insects, threatening to throw it to his short blond haired and blue eyed brother. And just as he was about to throw it, another older blond haired man stopped him by grabbing his arm. The fourth Hokage, Minato, stared at his two sons disapprovingly.

"Let go! Seriously dad! I'm gonna blow that little brat into pieces! Yea!"

"Deidara, stop." Minato said sternly while tightening his grip around Deidara's arm.

"Go get ready, I thought school is starting today. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day would you?" He let go of Deidara's arm, who turned around and walked to his room, grumbling under his breath.

"Goodness, his temper is just like your mom's."

"Hehe…" Naruto grinned nervously while awaiting his punishment from the 4th Hokage.

"Naruto, you and I are gonna have a nice long conversation in my room, ok?"

As Naruto and Minato walked to his room, Deidara was breaking all of his non explosive clay sculptors while cursing his brother. Then he left for Nin High School.

**(In Naruto and Minato's situation)**

"Naruto."

"Yea?"

"How much and what did you sell of Deidara's artworks?"

"…Well.~ I took his dragon, bird, and llama sculptors, and gained $150 for each, but $300 for the llama!"

"What! How?"

"I sold them to freaking rich people!Man, were they idiots! Haha! Niisan's skills are awesome!

And-"

"Hand over the money."

"….."

"Naruto?"

"I spent half of it for ramen…." He said with his voice going quieter each second.

"You spent $300 for ramen?"

"Yes…hehe?"

"Okay that is it! Give me the rest of the money and you're grounded for a month, no make that two months! No TV, no internet, come home right after Leaf Ninja Academy, and no talking to Sakura chan!"

"Noooo! Not Sakura chan! That's not fair!"

"And it's not fair to steal Deidara's sculptors in secret and sell them to a bunch of rich freaks without me or Deidara's permission! You have 5 minutes to get me the money or else I'll double your punishment. Five minutes starts now."

"But!-"

"4 minutes."

"Fine!" Naruto stormed out of the room to get the money which he hid in his empty cups of instant cup noodles.

**In Minato's mind:**

_Dang! $600 for three sculptors! I'm so proud of Deidara. *sniff cries happy tears… Wonder where_

_he got his talents..Should I try- (stealing some of his sculptors and sell them to freaking_

_rich people and get freaking rich?) No! I….I…..I…..I…..I…. Minato is a good bo- man! (that sounds familiar) I have to take the money from Naruto and and and- (buy a new watch for myself,_

_and buy a bouquet of red roses for my lovely wife) No! But….Just this once! Ok? Im so sorry_

_my son! Right now I must focus on the money! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$! Is it five_

_minutes yet?"_

Deidara's POV

I walked to Nin High still grumbling under my breath cursing that little brat, Naruto. I am so going to crush him after school!

As I continued walking I heard familiar footsteps advancing quickly behind me. It must be-

"DEIDARAAAAA SENPAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!~~~~"

Tobi obviously.

I stepped to the side without looking back, and saw Tobi falling face first to the ground next to me.

"Awwww, senpai don't be shy! My mask almost broke! Why did you step away, I was going to hug you senpai!"

I stared at the black spiky haired boy with a ridiculous swirly, orange mask with one hole for his eye in annoyance. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a red shirt with the writing "I'm a Sausage!" on it.

"I stepped aside, because I don't want your stupidity to rub off on me and I definitely don't want to hug someone right now, especially you. Mmm."

"Senpai is such a meanie! Saying such mean things to Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" (ah! The famous words!) Tobi said with a pout. (Though nobody could see it.)

"Argh! I had to deal with Naruto in the morning and now I have to deal with you!" I groaned in frustration. Today was just not my day was it?

"Senpai?"

"What? yea?"

"It's still morning."

"Shut up. Tobi. mm."

We finally reached Nin high, and we saw a short redheaded boy staring our way.

"Hey brat." The redhead greeted.

"Waz up? Danna. Mm."

This redhead, my danna, is Sasori, and is a master puppeteer. Who thinks art is eternal. But it isn't! ART IS A BANG! An explosion! Art should only last for an instant by bursting into flames! Serving its purpose for only a short moment! Yea! And this is my main nin jutsu, a living art explosion made from clay after being skillfully, sculpted by me.

"How was your vacation? mm."

"I shut myself in my room for a month while making puppets all that time in my grandmother's house in Suna. What do you think baka?"

"Sounds exciting, yea." I replied sarcastically.

"…"

Normal POV

"Itachi saaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!~~~ Your alive!~~~~"

The two turned to see Tobi on the ground next to Itachi Uchiha. Obviously Tobi tried to hug the emo Uchiha who was in all black as usual.

"What the fu**! Why the hell is Tobi lying on the fu**ing floor like a bi**h?"

"Hidan, language, we're in school."

The Jashinist was walking behind Itachi staring at Tobi who was still on the ground not bothering to get up.

"Who cares if we're in a shi**y school? I don't even get why the fu** we're here!"

"Hidan! I told you to watch your language! Unless you want the principle/Hokage (Tsunade) ripping you apart like last year!" Itachi snapped to the white haired Jashinist.

"Since when did the Uchiha care about the Jashinist? Yea."

"Shut it brat."

"I'm not a brat! Only Sasori no Danna call me that!****ing Uchiha!"

By this time Itachi had his Sharingan on.

"I dare you to say that again, brat."

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! I said that you, Uchiha is a

fu-"

Just when Itachi was about to attack, a black motorcycle had skidded in between them. With two riders on it, a boy and a girl.

"Leader san!~ Tobi has been a good boy during vacation! Can Tobi ride your bike?"

"No Tobi, you may not."

Pein removed his helmet revealing a bright spiky orange hair and multiple piercings on his face.

"And this isn't my bike, mine broke."

"Then whose is it?" Sasori asked in curiosity.

"It's mine." The girl sitting behind Pein answered." Pein asked if he could ride it today, so I let him." Konan, the girl, removed her helmet revealing her blue hair in a bun with a white paper rose pinned in. She was wearing black shorts and sleevless, faded blue top, with fishnets covering some part of her elbows. On her legs she wore dark boots that went above her knees.

"Damn! Konan! That is one slick bike I can fu**ing sacrifice myself for! (not)"

*sniff" I miss my bike."

Kisame appeared out of nowhere with an envious look on his face while staring at Konan's new bike. His blue skin and hair made him look more depressed as he continued staring. Someone had stolen his bike when he forgot to chain it to the parking lot last year. (Kakuzu coff stole it coff and sold coff it coff coff gasp weez!)

"My dad took mine away during vacation. Yea. Just because I blew Naruto a couple of meters high! It's not like he actually died he fell in our neighbor's pool! Then he got hospitalized! Mmm!"

"It was that bad?"

"He only broke an arm! Yea!"

Then Hidan suddenly and randomly changed the subject.

"Where the f**k is Kakuzu?"

"Stop shouting Hidan. He reported to me that he went 'hunting' for his 'third heart'." Pein replied.

"The fu**?"

"I don't know either, so don't ask me. By the looks of it, he won't be back for a couple of days."

RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!—

BOOM!

Deidara broke the school bell with one of his clay birds. Everyone let out a relieved sigh as they tried to undeafing (I made this word up!mwahahaha!) their ears.

"School is starting! Get all your ninja butts in there or- WHO BROKE THE SCHOOL BELL?"

Jiraya sensei had just noticed the blown up bell that was once stuck above the school door. All that was left there was a black ash stain.

"I SAID WHO BROKE THE SCHOOL BELL!#$%&$$)*$&!*#!" (Look a rainbow of colorful words!)

Everyone on the school yard was pointing at one specific …..…..….…Jashinist! ( haha! You thought I was going to say blond!yea! October fools day! Haha I feel so high~ Please understand my hyper actions, coffee lovers.)

Chapter 1 end. To be continued!

So~ how did you like my first time ever story of Naruto?

If you like review! If you don't like, still review! Cause I'm sorta new to this site!Sort of…

Anyways I sort of made the noncrazy people crazy here, like Itachi san, I'm sorry Itachi san…

Itachi: hn..

But let's just say he did get up on the wrong side of the bed at morning and let's say it's because of Sasuke! I may or may not explain in the next chapter why Itachi was in such a bad mood! And everyone in this chapter is a bit hyped up, because I was typing this after having a rather big cup of ice cappuccino with a lot of syrup in it! I was soooo goooooodddd~~~~~


	2. Tests and Dangos

**So here is chapter two! Took me a long time! Well read, enjoy, and review!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed for my 1****st**** chapter/ story! **

**Warning: Hidan's mouth, violence in the future? Etc!~**

**Disclaimer: I will I will own Naruto some day! Mywahahahaha! I don't own Naruto….for now..**

**Extra: note my first chapter stuff, me no yaoi or boyxboy**

Chapter 2: Tests and Dangos

"What the #%XD$u$3#&*$! I didn't break the xxcking bell!"

"Yea, yea, that's what you all say. You kids all say. Your coming to the principle with me!"

"NOOOOO!~~ Why! Leader san! Konan! Tobi! Kisame! Tachi! Sasori! I'll fuxxing kill you Deidara!"

"You are immortal so its fine."

"It's ok Hidan." _Smile_

"Because Tobi is a good boy! He loves senpai!"

"Good luck!"

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Try your worst! Jashinist! Yea!"

Jiraya sensei was dragging Hidan towards the office of doom. While Hidan was spraying very colorful words and struggling to get free from the perverted senin.

"Go to your classes! You tadpoles!" Jiraya called back.

Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kisame were seniors, when Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan were juniors.

Speaker: "All seniors are to meet in the auditorium and all juniors are meeting in the field, sophomores are blahblahblahblah! Freshmen! Good luck with surviving! Welcom back to hell- I mean school!"

"What a crappy announcement. Mm."

"Agreed. See you guys later!" Kisame called while pushing his seniors friends to the auditorium.

"Guess we'll be going to the field! Ne! Senpai!"

Deidara's eyes widened and said in a sarcastic voice," You understood all that?"

"Senpai is so mean to Tobi! Tobi is no idiot! And Itachi nii made me study during vacation too!"

"Hn."

"Well, let's get going to the field, yea."

~**On the Field~**

All the juniors were on the field waiting for their sensei, but 15 minutes had already passed with no sign of their sensei. Then Kakashi sensei had appeared in front of the field with a book in his left hand.

"Ha~ sorry guys. I was busy helping a old lady an-"

"Cut the crap sensei! And let's get on with our fuxxing lives!" Hidan came back 10 minutes ago from the office with some blood stains on his clothes.

"Language Hidan. As far as I know I know all of you and you all know me, I'm Kakashi and today you will all be taking your test on how skilled you are in taijutsu, and your skills in weaponry stuff."

Everyone groaned. A test on the first day? What kind of school is that! (Though I'ts better than taking a paper test in Biology) Back in the auditorium the seniors were taking a paper test of strategy. (Still better than a Biology or Geometry test. I hate Geometry!%&#^#%!)

**~Back to the field~**

"Ok~ everyone get a partner of two! You will be fighting each other to test your taijutsu!"

"Senpai!~~~Deidara Senpai!~ Let's be-"

Deidara slammed Tobi down with his well built arm down to the ground.

" Deidara, I didn't say start, but I guess you still win." Kakashi said with a yawn. Deidara smirked. And Tobi was unconscious on the ground with his legs and arms spread out on the ground.

**Itachi POV**

That idiot Deidara slammed Tobi down without even giving him a chance. Hidan stood in front of me with a annoying smirk on his face.

"You're going down Uchiha bitxx!"

"Hn." I replied.

"READY! GET SET! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER!"

Hidan charged towards me, his hands curled into a fist. I stepped to the side to avoide his fist.

Too easy.

I did a spin kick to Hidan's back, but he grabbed my foot and was about to throw me to the ground. But I jumped locking both of my legs on his arm and spun. I heard a loud thud with Hidan's cursing following. His arm was twisted. Oops. I got up and dusted my clothes.

"xxck you Uchiha! OW! Owowowwowowowowowow!"

"Itachi win, Hidan shut up and go next to Tobi."

I watched Hidan walking towards the unconscious Tobi, grumbling. The other kids were on the ground either injured or tired. Mostly tired.

"Okay, so Itachi vs Deidara. Go!"

Deidara stood in front of me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Bring it weasel! Yeah!"

_I'm going to kill him._

**Deidara POV**

"Bring it weasel! Yeah!"

I motioned to the Uchiha with my gloved hands to come. Truthfully taijutsu isn't my specialty. I'm a long range fighter not a close ranger. But I think I'm pretty good with taijutsu. I looked up. Crap.

Itachi wasn't there. I felt a sharp pain on my side as Itachi kicked me on the right side of my ribs. I flew a couple of feet high and landed on my hands. I did a backflip to land on my feet. Itachi was gone again. This time I sensed him behind me so I jumped out of the way before he kicked me again.

"Stop creeping up on me weasel! Mm!"

This time we fought face to face. We threw punches to each other, kick were made, and we blocked each other's attacks. After 2 minutes we broke apart. I jumped back by doing three backflips landing on my feed. Itachi did the same.

"Get it over with! Bixxxes! Damn! What's taking so long!" Hidan was yelling in boredom.

"Shut up Hidan! You didn't even last a minute with him! Yeah!"

I looked back at Itachi and something seemed….different…

Crap. I have a bad feeling about something, I attacked. This time Itachi blocked every single attack like he knew it was coming. Ugh! It's so annoying! What happened!

"Your open." Itachi twisted my arm to my back and pinned me to the ground on my stomach.

"Ow!"

"Itachi win. Deidara lose."

Itachi released me and (duh) he didn't help me up. That's when I saw his eyes.

"You cheated! Yeah! You used your sharingan! Damn Uchiha!

"Hn."

"Well actually as long he doesn't use genjutsu with his eyes it's not cheating." Kakashi explained.

Stupid Sharingan users! Mmm!"

**Pein POV**

I fell asleep on top of my test. I don't get a thing. These questions don't even make sense. I glanced towards Konan who was sitting next to me. Obviously she finished her test. Damn you smart, beautiful, pretty, sexy, gorgeous blue!...sigh… I reached out and held her hand, she looked at me and I smiled. She smiled back with a small blush on her face.

Kawaii~

Then she saw my test and frowned. She wrote on my hand with her finger:

_You only finished a quarter of your test._

I nodded. I wrote on her hand.

_Don't get it._

_ Did you try?_ She replied.

_…Sort of?.._

_ Pein~ You have to_

I wrote back before she finished her sentence.

_I love you_

At this she blushed more and looked away. But I saw a smile growing on her face. We held hands till the end of class.

After class me, Konan, Kisame, and Sasori saw Deidara's group walking down the hall. They all seemed annoyed; Deidara had some visible bruises, Itachi's clothes seemed a bit wrinkled and dustly, Tobi was walking like a zombie, and Hidan seemed to be snapping his arm back to normal which seemed twisted.

"What happened?"

"Leader san!~~~~ Senpai slammed me to the ground so Itachi nii had beat senpai up for Tobi!"

"Shut up Tobi! mm! It's nothing like that yea!"

I raised my eyebrows tot eh blond haired ninja, his hair was covering half of the left side of his scowling face with one piercing blue eye visible.

"We had a taijutsu test yea. So-"

"You got partnered up with Itachi and he beat the crap out of you. Your so useless brat."

"Shut it Danna! Yea! Hidan didn't even last a minute! mm!"

"So we weren't the only ones taking a test. I see…" Pein stated calmly. "What do you have next?"

"Weaponry test in the training room."

"Fuxx yea! I'll show you bitxxes my new scythe! It has three blades stuck to it!"

"That sounds ridiculous yea."

"Shut up blondie!"

!

Everyone cringed at the sound of the school bell.

'When did they replace the bell? (yea!)' Everyone thought at the same time, again trying to undeafing their ears again.

So the day continued on with everyone taking test of taijutsu, ninjutsu, weaponry, etc. Hidan threw his scythe instead of kunais. And of course, since all the akatsuki members are awesome they all aced the tests. (Except the paper test)

**~Few hours later**

"fuxxing finally! School is Over! Hell yea!"

The group walked out of Nin High and walked towards the dango shop for a snack. Everyone around them gave a glance, some blushed, some fainted in awe, some glared in jealousy, and some just stared thinking ; OMG! It's the akatsuki!' Yes. The akatsuki was popular, Pein had first created this group choosing those who were outcasts, unsociable, or troubled.

Itachi was unsociable, Kisamed and Deidara were outcastes (note handmouths and the blueness), Pein and Konan were the founder of akatsuki and are orphans, Hidan was just crazy, Sasori was unsociable and troubled by his parent'd deaths. (Kakuzu was unsociable and a outcast, other members shall come out in the future) and Tobi…..was just Tobi.

"Yeah!Yeah!Yeah! Dango! Dango! Dango! Tobi loves Dangos! Ne! Itachi san!" Tobi asked his 'cousin'.

"Hn." Was his only reply, but inside Itachi was just as happy as Tobi. He LOVED dangos! But he never showed it and kept his emotionless face on.

"Hidan, since Kakuzu isn't here your paying for the dangos!"

"What! Hell no! Not a fucxing chan-"

"I agree with Konan. Hidan you will be paying for the snacks. Thank you." Pein interrupted.

"Haha! Serves you right psyco!mm!"

"You're a fuxxing psyco too!"

"I don't stick blades in myself yea!"

"Come on guys. Calm down."

"Shut it sushi! (yea!)" They both shouted.

Kisame's eyes grew wide and he started to sulk in the corner of the road.

"Senpai and Hidan san are bad boys! Bad! Look what you did to Kisame san! Tobi is a good boy! Unlike Tobi's senpais!"

"Hidan, Deidara apologize." Pein ordered.

Itachi watched as the two was trying to apologize and drag out the tall blue man from the cornor.

'_I want my dango…'_

"Come on Kisame san. Yea. You know we didn't mean it!"

"Yea! You know how fuxxing messed up we are! I mean Im immortal! Haha! Deidaras' a bitxx (Deidara glared at Hidan), Tobi has a lollipop face!, and you're a fis-" Deidara punched Hidan in the mouth. "Shxt! Deidara! WTF? I didn't mean fish I mean shar-" Deidara punched hidan in the stomach again. "#%^$&!"

"Anyways, Kisame san un. We didn't mean it! You're a cool guy! Yea! We're really sorry. Come on!"

Kisame stood up with a small smile on his face. "Thanks Deidara, its okay." Then he glared at Hidan who had recovered from the punches and looked up at the blue man. "Your still paying for the dangos." "Fine."

They all (finally) entered the dango shop and ordered twenty dangos. "Im screwed! Im fuxxing broke! My wallet is now just a piece of empty shix!" Hidan continued wailing about his wallet while stuffing two dango sticks in his mouth. "phawkin sprewged!"

Beebeep. Both Deidara's and Itachi's watch gave out a alarm.

"I have to go. (yea.)"

"…"

"Stop copying me. (yea)"

"Stop that and go if you must." Pein said, not wanting to break another fight.

"Hn." "Che." They both got up and took two dangos and walked out. The group stared after them.

"They're so different, yet so same ate he same time." Konan commented. And everyone agreed.

**~Dei and Itachi**

The two walked quietly with Deidara behind Itachi not wanting to walk next to him.

'_Stupid, annoying uchiha! Why does he always piss me off? Ugh. Now I have to pick up naruto! Can't he take care of himself? Oh yea. I have to kill him when I see him. How dare he sell my sculptors! They should be fleeting! Not sold by a bunch of blahblahblah'_ Diedara continued complaining to himself mentally while chewing on one of the dangos.

'_This dango is mine. And this one is for Sasuke! Why is the blond following me?'_

They both stopped in front of the Leaf Nin Academy. Kids were already pouring out of the building. As the two teenage ninjas searched through the wave of kids, two small figures silently creeped up behind them, with evil smiles plastered on their faces.

**Yes! Im done with this and its longer! Yea! Anyways I was so depressed while writing this. My cousin died and his funeral was yesterday…..anyways! please review! I shall continue, hopefully next week! Since im a slow writer and im busy!bye bee!**

**P.S: I never tasted a dango in my life. I want to though….oh yea and if you want to know why Hidan is blamed for everything is because he is immortal so Pein and the others protect themselves and their friends by using Hidan. Yes hidan is poor I love him but I love Deidara better! Lolz~**


	3. Torture

**I am soooooooo sorry! For updating so late!, I was soooo busy with crappy school stuff which is becoming quite the pain in the behind. Im still busy and im doing this**

**Anyways hopefully you will enjoy my oh so not great skills for writing,time skip will come soon, hopfully…**

**Warning: torture of moustaches**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto, but im still trying, its just really hard since there are a billion rivals grrr, I will win! Someday!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Torture

Three.

_Where is that bastard Naruto!_

Two.

_I can't find Sasuke._

One.

They (Deidara and Itachi) turned around.

"Attack!"

Sasuke and Naruto launched themselves into the air and tackled their brothers to the ground. People were staring at them now; a raven haired kid was on top of a older version of him and a blond was strangling smaller blond.

"You little annoying bastaaaaarddd!"

Naruto started chocking and laughing at the same time. Sasuke was giggling while Itachi picked himself up feeling a bit annoyed.

"Deidara, you're going to kill Naruto if you don't stop anytime soon." Itachi warned while handing Sasuke the dango he had saved. Amazingly it was still safe even when Sasuke tackled him. Sasuke happily took it and gobbled it up in seconds.

"Haha cough you should of cough cough seen your cough wheeze face! Hahahahhahaa! Coughcoughcoughcough!" Deidara released the smaller blond and stuffed his second dango into Naruto's mouth causing him to choke on it. After choking he gladly munched the dango faster than Sasuke.

"Now tell me my dearest, lovely younger brother. Who did you sell my sculptors to? Mm?" Deidara asked in a dangerous tone with the sweetest and most evil smile on his face.

Naruto gulped.

That's when Sasuke decided to interrupt. "He said he sold one of them, a llama? I think, to a Hyuuga girl, and one to a certain unknown traveler, and the last one to your fan club of girls."

"Sasuke! You betrayer!" Naruto cried.

Deidara froze at the last part of Sasuke's information. Fangirls? He gulped. Last year Hidan was trampled once by his own fangirls. It was a good thing he was immortal or he wouldn't have survived. Deidara was planning to get all of his sculptors back and blast them. But now he wasn't sure. The Hyuuga would be easy to find, if the traveler already left Konoha than that would be a problem, and he definitely didn't want to get involved with any fangirls or some sort.

"Earth to blondie!" Itachi smacked Deidara on the back of his head with a smirk. He could easily guess about what the blondie was thinking of, he even shuddered in the thought of being trampled by fangirls.

"What the! Go die Uchiha! Mm!"

"Itachi nii! Lets go! You said that you would train me today! Come oooonn!" Sasuke whined while pulling on his brother's sleeve. The older Uchiha poked Sasuke on the forehead. "Maybe next time Sasuke, we have visitors today remember?"

"Fine" Sasuke grumbled while rubbing his now sore forehead.

"Deidara nii! Let's train together! I have to get stronger to become the Hokage!"

"No. From what I heard before I left the house this morning is that you are grounded. So we're going straight home. Yea."

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto tried to run. "Sasuke buddy! Save meee!"

Before Naruto reached the Uchihas Deidara picked him up and slung him over his shoulders.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Noooo! Sasuke I will get my revenge! Bye Itachi san!"

"Hn." Itachi replied.

The blonds left with Naruto still squirming and trying to escape the doom for being grounded.

Itachi sighed "What a noisy pair."

Sasuke giggled. "Let's head home."

**Deidara POV**

I was still mad at Naruto so as soon as we reached our house I tied him to a chain in his room and faced him towards a blank part of his room. So he couldn't see anything I was doing.

"Wha?- What are you doing? Dattebayo?"

"Hmmm. Let's see…." Naruto heard rustling behind him. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Naruto? Where did you get all these cup noodles, yea?"

"Nooooo! Don't touch them!"

"Awww. I found your little treasure chest! And your pictures of your pink haired crush yea. Was Sakura her name?"

'Don't touch those pictures! Noooo!"

" Why do you have so much empty cups of noodles-…Bingo yea." Inside one of the many empty cup noodles (ramen) I found a thick wad of cash. Bingo it is.

"Where did you get all this money yea?"

"…"

Something was getting pretty fishy (no offense Kisame san). I walked up to his desk and looked underneath it. Three white clay sculptors stared back at me sitting there waiting to be crushed or sold. I. AM. GOING. TO. MAKE. HIM. SUFFER.

I silently walked up to Naruto, his small back was starting to tense to the sudden quiet atmosphere in the room. I slowly turned his chair around to face me. His eyes were closed shut. I kneeled down (in a gangster like way) so my eye level was equal to his. And then I waited.

**Naruto Pov**

It got quiet, really quiet. Maybe he left? Or maybe he is waiting for me to open my eyes. I took the risk and slowly opened my eyes, wrong choice. When I opened my eyes I looked into one visible blue eye. I could tell by the look on his face. _His going to kill me._ Panic started to bubble up inside me which turned into a really loud scream.

"! OMG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Deidara didn't even twitch, he only smirked.

"Shut up, yea."

"!"

"…"

I continued to scream, I couldn't stop. Finally my screaming stopped when my (evil) brother stuffed raw noodles in my mouth. I munched on it and swallowed it all within a minute. After my snack I looked up again.

"Naruto. You know right now I'm planning to show you maybe a glimpse of hell. So be prepared. Yea."

I felt another scream coming in my throat. And the teenager who I called my brother was grinning the devil's grin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**End POV**

~After hundreds more of screaming from Naruto and evil deeds later.

Specifically a hour and 47 minutes later, Naruto passed out on the chair, and Deidara was feeling quite satisfied. Naruto had spilled everything, how he sold his sculptors for years, the money in his cup ramens were from selling the sculptors, who he sold it to, everything. Even Minato had some of the money, though he didn't care about that. Naruto had passed out after Deidara drew a moustache on only 12 out of hundreds of pictures of Sakura.

"Total amount is around $4,566.88. mm." Naruto was selling his sculptors for around five years.

"Yes! Now I can get my sculptors back and buy whatever I want! Yea!"

Deidara crushed the three sculptors that were underneath his younger brother's desk, and he also ripped apart his room just in case he was hiding anything else. Deidara had given up on looking for his sold sculptors seeing that he would have to go all over the earth to find every single one of them, and he would have to deal with the fangirls too, so he gave up. But he clearly didn't like the idea of having his own artworks not being blown up, that's what make his artworks complete. The thought of having his work only half complete was starting to get him frustrated. But he was still thinking about getting back the sculptor from the Hyuuga girl that Sasuke mentioned earlier. He looked at his watch.

6:45 pm.

_I have to make dinner_. He groaned in his head. _I feel soooo lazy right now_. Deidara picked up three cup noodles from Naruto's room and started to boil the water in the kitchen. While waiting for the water to boil, he went back up to Naruto and removed the clay that tied him to the chair.

"Mgfh. Sakura chaaaan~ I'll beeecoome hokageee froo ryooo~" Naruto mumbled in his sleep with an idiotic smile on his face, which suddenly turned into a frown. "Nooo~ I'll save you from the moustache Sakura chan! Nyooo~. ageishgmd…"

Deidara sighed and picked up his brother up and gently laid him on his bed, pulling to covers on his sleeping brother.

He walked back down the house and poured hot water in each of the cup noodles. Then he checked his watch again.

6:59:55

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Dinner is ready Dad. Mm"

Minato walked through the back door."

"Instant noodles for dinner?"

"I felt lazy ."

"Okay." Minato sat across his older son and took one of the cup ramens.

"Itadakimas!~" they both said, as soon as they opened the lid off their ramne, Naruto bolted up from his bed and ran down the stairs in the smell of ramen. And he took his own cup of noodles.

"So dad. Yea."

"Yes?"

"Naruto said that he gave some money to you this morning, yea?"

"…"

"Dad? Yea?"

Minato froze with a chopstick full of noodles was hanging from his mouth. Naruto swallowed the rest of his noodles and soup down and ran up to his room and locked it.

"Dad? Dad! DAD! Hello!~mm!"

Minato started choking.

"Woaw!~ Calm down! Chew!mm." He chewed.

"Swallow, yea." He swallowed.

"Now breathe, yea." Minato started coughing. Deidara got up and hot him a glass of water.

After Minato could breathe normally again there was an awkward silence filling the kitchen room.

"Dei?"

"Yea? Yea"

"I'm sorry….. I sort of used all the money and bought myself a new watch," Minato's voice started increasing and speed up," I HAD TO BUY THAT WATCH IT WAS HAUNTING ME SINCE LAST WEEK AND I ALSO BOUGHT A BOUQUET OF RED ROSES FRO YOUR MOTHER AND I PROMISE I WAS GOING TO FIVE THE MONEY BACK TO YOU! I PROMISE BUT I JUST GO SO TEMPTED AND-!"

"Dad! Breathe!"

That was when Minato remembered to breathe and took in a large gulp of air in his lungs.

"It's okay dad. I was going to get you a birthday present anyways, but lets say that that watch was the gift, ok? But! In one condition. Yea." Deidara said with a grin spreading on his face. " You give me back my bike, and I get to visit mom with you tomorrow. Yea."

Minato obviously couldn't protest. "Fine, go get some rest I'm sure your tired from your first day of school. Ill clean up."

"kay. G' Night. Yea."

"G' night."

**Deidara POV**

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz. Bbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz—

_Stupid phone alarm. Yea._

I looked at clock on my phone, 6:30am. Naruto's school starts at 8:00. I got up and stretched my stiff body, then I zombie my way to the bathroom. After a quick shower I felt more awake.

6:40 am.

I have to make breakfast.

Ever since Naruto was born I took charge of the cooking in the house. Since no one could and mom isn't here anymore.

_Okay. Mm. Waffles for breakfast, with fruits and chocolate sauce._

I glanced to my left and saw a picture of the fourth hokage, me and a tired looking but yet smiling red haired woman in the middle holding a baby.

"Morning mom. Yea. I'll be seeing you later yea."

_Now to make the waffles. Yea._

**As I thought… this is a terrible chapter, but if you enjoyed it thank u very mucho! Aww, there was a brotherly moment there, Deidara does care for Naruto! Yea! Sry no I will not do any boyXboy, or other stuff like that. So yes, review please whether you like it or not you must review! Its what I live on! (not really) I love reviews as much as I love you humans out there! Reviewrevie wreviewreviewreview!~~~~~~~**

**Oh no….more horrible school stuff! Ahhhhhhhh! Pray for my life please! Bb!**

**P.s sorry I didn't have time to read over this chapter that well so sry for the mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo Sorry! That I didn't update for sooo mucho long! Well you see I had finals so I had to study my arse off. Though I will never understand biology, it makes no sense what so ever. Then it's Christmas break! Hell yea! Then I became super lazy to do anything then so I didn't write. Then school is almost starting again so I finally decided to continue, so here I am! Ahhh~ I don't want to go back to school!~ I would rather commit suicide…..or not! I might as well run away. Hehe. So here is the next chapter to those who were so nice to read my story! And hopefully you will review at the end…..**

**Disclaimer: Still trying to claim Naruto, so far not succeeding. So I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Warning: I mentioned it before, Hidan, and stuff.**

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Deidara was riding around the Leaf village after dropping Naruto off at school and visiting his mother's resting place on his (finally free) bike. He speeded past the road earning some curses from the people behind him screaming how they could have died. Of course Deidara wouldn't actually run over someone….. maybe….if it's Hidan he wouldn't hesitate to.

Deidara enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping against his face without his helmet on (don't do this at home, helmets are important). While enjoying the breeze he remembered when he had first gotten caught by his mother for not wearing his safety gear.

It's been seven years since her death.

He had barely started riding bikes and he decided to ditch all the safety gears claiming that they were bothersome. He got a good beating and a five hour lecture on how important they were after that. And more lectures on different ways possible for a person to die without a helmet.

Being lost in thought Deidara didn't notice the group in front of him and kept on going.

"Hey blondi-!"

CRASH! Screeetch!

Oops.

Now Hidan was lying on the road in a bloody mess, unconscious. Well, it was a good thing that it was Hidan than someone else that's mortal.

"Hidan! Look what you did! Yea! You stained my finally free Karura (his bike)! Now I have to clean her yea!"

Hidan was still unconscious.

"Deidara Senpaaaai! Tobi missed you today! Why did senpai skip school? Tobi missed you soooo much!" Tobi shouted while glomping his "sempai" to the ground.

"Get. Off! Me! Yea! I won't hesitate to blast you to another village mm!"

"Tobi is so sorry senpai! He won't do it again!" he screamed running to hide behind his cousin, Itachi.

"But really, where were you?" the said cousin asked.

"Monthly visit yea." Deidara replied while dusting himself.

"Oh." The Akatsuki knew of Deidara's 'Monthly visit'. Since he did skip school, at least once a month to see his mother.

"What the mother fuxxing hell was that for blondie! Now you fuxxing ruined my clothes!" Hidan shouted right after regaining his conscious.

"And you ruined my Karura's wheels! Yea!" Deidara shouted back.

"Who gives a shxx about your fccking bi-"

"I fuxxing do! Yea!"

"Shut up blondie! Let me at least fuxxing finish a fxxking sentence! Asxhole! I'm seriously gonna sacrifice you to Jas-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Pein ordered. "You two idiots make me lose my patience!"

"(Fuxxing) sorry (yea)."

"Wait a second. Yea. Why are you guys here? School didn't end yet yea? And where is Sasori no Danna and Kisame? Yea."

"We fuxxing ditched that hell hole!"

"Since it's the second day of school the teachers would be giving super long boring speeches all day." Itachi replied.

"So we decided to hang out today." Konan added.

"And Sasori san and Kisame san left to the convenience store to get us some lunch! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said while running in circle flailing his arm around the air.

"They lost in RockPaperScissors." Pein added lastly.

"Okay? Mm." Deidara's stomach growled.

"I think I'm gonna join you for lunch yea."

"Hn."

"Shut up weasel."

"Hn."

"If there isn't enough food I'll just steal yours, yea."

"Hn."

"I'll kill you before you kill me, yea."

"Hn."

"If you stop your "hn"s then I'll stop my "yea"s yea."

And so their conversation continued till Pein had to stop them again by bashing their heads against each other. After spending time with Itachi for years the Akatsuki had finally been able to understand the meanings of Itachi's "hn"s.

_**Time Skip!~~~~**_

After Sasori and Kisame came back with the food they left to the park and ate there. Then they talked for a while and departed.

Deidara and Itachi left to pick up their siblings.

Konan and Pein left to have some private time together.

Kisame had to leave for his part time job, so he can buy a new bike for himself.

Sasori, to buy more art supplies.

Hidan left somewhere in the woods to possibly practice his religious rituals on some unfortunate animals that cross his path.

And Tobi…. Well no one actually knows what he does in his life…

**Itachi POV**

Deidara was walking a couple of feet away from me while pulling his bike next to him. Declaring that he would feel disgraced walking next to a anti-artist. Not that I hate art but he is annoying about his art.

We walked quietly to the Leaf Academy.

(End of super short POV)

"NIIIIIISSAAAANNN!" two young blond and raven haired kids ran up to greet their older brothers.

"Aniki aniki! Guess what! Guess what! I'm going to be a Hokage when I grow up! Tebayo!" a hyper active Naruto shouted while clinging to one of his brother's arms.

"And I'm going to become the head chief and the strongest Uchiha in the world! No enemies would be able to attack Konoha because of me!" the mini Uchiha stated proudly.

"Yea. Yea. Sure. Yea."

"I'm serious! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Ne ne! Itachi nii san, can I go over to Naruto's today? We were going to train together today to reach our goal!" the raven asked.

"What! Then that means I would have to babysit two toddlers! Yea! No way! Mm!"

"We are not toddlers!" the "toddlers" screamed.

"Pleaaaaaaaseeeeee Aniki? Pretty please?" They begged, their eyes were going wide with tears glistening. A pout replacing the previous angry expressions.

_I can't resist! The… cute…adorable…. Faces! _Itachi thought

"Hn."

",,,?"

"I mean ok, fine. Bye Deidara." _I leave it all to you_. "Hurt my brother and you'll be walking around with a black eye for a month." Itachi threatened while walking away.

"What! No way! Yea! I never agreed to this! Mm!"

At this the two youngsters both faced the bomber with a pout and with wide glistening eyes.

"Nng!...Must….Resist…Adorable….Faces…yea…" And if possible their eyes got wider.

"GAAH! Ok! Fine, yea! But don't blame me if you get hurt! Yea!"

"YAY!"

4 hours later….

Deidara was carrying both of them, Naruto on his back and Sasuke in his arms. They had asked/begged him to help them train and managed to get hurt. Naruto had a bruise on his knee and Sasuke twisted his ankle.

"*sigh I can't believe I have to take care of you little ."

"We're sorry Aniki, tbayo."

"Ehehehe. Sorry Deidara nii san," Sasuke said.

So the trio left towards their house.

Deidara POV

Crap. Now I have to cook dinner when I get home right away and then I have to tend to these bastard's injuries. Sigh. How bothersome….yea….

(End of another super short POV!)

**DOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEE! With the fourth chapter! Yeay! Deidara is stuck with the toddlers!**

**Deidara: I hate you yea**

**Me: no you don't or should I add some extra scenes in the next chapter with you and Itachi?**

**Deidara: Have I ever told you how amazing you are?yea!**

**Naruto: I came out and I shall become Hokage! Believe it!**

**Me: Shut up Naruto**

**Naruto: ok…**

**Anyways Im done with chapter four! And pleaaaase review! I want reviews if you don't review that would make me very mucho upset! And I would have to hunt you down and tie you to a computer till you review this chaptie. Thanks!**

**Deidara: Please review yea.**

**Sasori: I barely came out in this chapter review please**

**Pein: if you review I shall spare you when I rule the world**

**Konan: review and I won't give you a papercut**

**Kakuzu:….**

**Hidan: REVIEW FOR JASHIN SAMA!AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Kakuzu smacks him on the head**

**Kisame: Same here Sasori, please review**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Zetsu: I WILL EAT YOU! **I mean review so I can come out some time…hopefully..


	5. Art Project

**I am sooo sorry for the fudging late update! I was really busy in school! One of the teachers gave us a essay to finish in two days along with a bunch of other homework from other classes. And I have fines to pay in the Library so I can get my report card, not that I want it. Actually the library can keep my report card as long as they want! Oh! And I also wrote a story of Deidara and Sakura, read it and review it when you have the time please! Though it's a tragic ending hehehe. So here is chapter five! Read. Enjoy. And Review! Oh yea again! I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews my story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Yes….I don't own Naruto..(cry in pure sadness!) warnings are the usuals~**

Chapter 5: Art Project

One azure blue eye glanced down at the two young boys. A raven was sleeping in a straight body position while the small blond next to him had the blanket kicked down. And one leg was placed on top of the raven's stomach.

"Oi. Wake up yea!"

….

"WAKE UP YOU MAGGOTS! ITS 7:00 AND IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW YOUR GONNA BE LATE YEA!"

Sasuke bolted up by the sound and alarm of being late (for the first time).

"AAAAHHH! Nooo I have to get ready now! Wake up naruto teme! Wake up dammit!" he proceeded in sitting on top of Naruto and slapping his face wake.

"Gah! Ugh! Oof! Wa-oof! Im *smack* IM UP! IM AWAKE AND ALIVE TO THE SUNRISE OF THE DAY TEBAYO!"

Deidara watched in amusement as the young Uchiha proceeded to drag Naruto to the restroom to get ready for school.

"Good morning my young idiots yea." Deidara greeted as he set two plates of bacon, fried eggs and toast in front of the said idiots. Naruto's cheeks were bright red from the morning waking call (slapping) but it didn't stop him from stuffing his face with his breakfast.

"Itadakimas Deidara san!"

"At least someone appreciates my hard work hmm."

"IGADAGIGARFS! TEBANGYO!"

"Shut up and chew yea. I have to redo your bandages from yesterday, how troublesome."

"Hai~ (tebayo)"

O

*Glare

….

*Glare

"What are you looking at weasel yea! It wasn't my fault they decided to push each other off a tree! Yea!"

"Hn."

"Of course I was watching them! But they just ran off all of a sudden and I never agreed to babysit them! Yea!"

"Hn."

"Che."

"OKAY MAGGOTS! TAKE A SEAT AND SHUT UP! KURENAI SAN IS SICK TODAY SO I'LL BE SUBSTITUTING TODAY YA HEAR?" a woman around the twenties walked in more like barged in the art classroom. With her dark blue hair tied high up in a spiky ponytail. "MY NAMES ANKO MITARASHI YOU WILL CALL ME ANKO SENSEI! Okay…..lets see.. Well! Miss Kurenai left me some notes of what you have to do today! Stop groaning maggots! Don't hate! Appreciate!" (lol)

"I live to fu**ing hate teach!" a certain albino called out.

"Shut it albino! Your partnered up with Kakuzu!"

"Mother fu**ing NOOOOOOO!~~~ Wait..what the f**k are we doing anyway?"

"You maggots have a project! And it requires two people partnering up and I'm choosing how your going to get your partner! You have to draw portrait of each other! Questions?"

A tanned stitched covered hand was raised by the windows. (Kakuzu is back!)

"What is it Kakuzu!"

"What did I do wrong to deserve that Jashinist bastard sensei?"

"Hah! Good point! To teach him a lesson! And since Im feeling generous today you'll get an automatic A plus on this project!"

"Thank you sensei. As long as it doesn't cost money I can deal with him."

"What the fu**ing hell of a mother f**ker? That's crazy! And unfair! I wont accept this sh*t!"

"Life isn't fair! So deal with it! Ok! You'll be drawing numbers from my desk and whoever has the same number with you is your partner! And I'm turning deaf ears to all complaints! Got it? Get it now start!"

~5 min later~

Konan got partnered with Pein.

Kakuzu with Hidan.

Kisame and Sasori.

Tobi and jojo!

And finally Itachi and Deidara.

"What! No way in hell am I gonna partner up with a Uchiha! Yea!"

"Hn."

"I don't want to draw you either weasel!"

"Hey blonde!" Hidan nudged at Deidara. "Wanna f**king trade?"

"As much as Kakuzu annoys me his better than the weasel-"

"No trading partners! If you do YOU GET A F!" Anko sensei interrupted.

"Then give me a (f**king) F (yea)!"

"hn."

"My my, you know today I promised Lady Tsunade a cup of tea and dangos. Maybe I ca—"

"We'll do it! Yea!"

"Not the f**ing witch!"

"Hn!"

"Itachi! H-hey Itachi! I-I'll draw you f-first yea! Ha ha! Ha!"

"For the first time I agree with you." Itachi replied with a dazed face.

"Hey, heathen! My stitched buddy! Should I start or do you want the f**king honor?"

Seeing their reaction to the monstrous Tsunade's name Anko chuckled in satisfaction.

RRRIIIIIINNNGGG!

"Your house or mine yea?"

"Hn?"

"I wanna get this project over with so your or mine? Yea!"

"Mine."

"Fine. We'll go after we pick the brats up yea."

"Hn,"

"Is that seriously all you can say?"

"…..hn."

Art was the last class of the day and the only class in which everyone in the akatsuki was in.

The raven and blond walked silently to the elementary school and met up with their chibis.

"Ne! Ne! Niisan! Can I go to Sasuke's today to train? Pleeeeaaasssee dattebayo?"

"Save your puppy eyes and yea, we both have to go, I have a project and I'm stuck with the emo weasel today. Yea." (haha imagine a emo weasel! XD)

"Yea! (tebayo!)" Sasuke high fived with Naruto.

~ Uchiha's house

"Im hoooomee!~ Mother!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hn."

"Hello! I'm here too Mrs. Uchiha! Debayo!"

A slim raven and long haired woman came out with a white apron in hand. A smile graced on her elegant face.

"Welcome back everyone. Hello Naruto kun. Oh! I see Deidara san decided to join us today."

"Ah. Hello Mrs. Uchiha yea. And you can remove the san. Yea"

"His here only because we have a certain (unpleasant) project to finish. Mother, do you know where our art supply is?" Itachi asked.

"I see. They're all in the calligraphy studio along with some brushes."

"Arigato Mrs. Uchiha. Yea."

"Moooomm~ Im hungry do we have snacks? Can I and Naruto have some dangos? Can we?" Sasuke's stomach growled in agreement.

"Well if you don't mind Mrs. Uchiha I'll leave Naruto in your hands yea."

"Hai. Lets go guys, I" and the trio walked off towards the kitchen.

"Why do you have colored paints in you calligraphy room? (Why do you even have a calligraphy room?) ….yea."

"Who knows."

"Its your house. Yea."

"Hn."

"As**ole."

"Hn."

So they grabbed two blank canvas, several paint brushes and can of paint. Itachi's home was a traditional Japanese house, with paper covered doors and he also had a large yard with a small bridge above a koi pond.

They walked towards Itachi's room which was as Deidara expected clean but dark colored. There was a bed in one corner with black sheets and red designs of Konoha's symbol and the Uchiha symbol was carved above the bedpost. The Japanese windows were open revealing shelves filled with books of all kind by the walls. The walls were painted a not so light or dark gray, with several shurikain, bikes, and unknown (?) pictures stuck on the walls.

"Nerd yea." Deidara muttered under his breath. "emo nerd."

Then there was a large desk beside the open windows with large stacks of books and scrolls.

"So do you want to start or should I."

"He speaks! Yea! You actually said nine words in one sentence!" adding plenty of sarcasm in his voice Deidara pointed to the bed. "Sit yea. Its going to take a while so get as (un)comfortable as you want. Im want to get this drawing over with."

Glaring at the blond Itachi reluctantly sat on his bed getting in a comfy position; in which is leaning upright on his pillow with his legs rested on the bed. Then he got a book that was sitting beside him on the small night table.

"Hey turn your head a bit I have to draw your (fugly) face yea."

Shooting another glare to the blond he did as he was told. And Deidara started painting on the canvas.

A bit after two hours Deidara was adding the last finishing touches to his art work, Itachi still held his now finished book and was dozing off.

Knock. Knock.

Waking from his dozing state Itachi answered.

"Come in."

"Hello. I thought you guys could use a break so I brought some snacks." Mrs. Uchiha entered and she took a tray of dangos on Itachi's desk. Then walked back to Deidara.

"Wow! Deidara kun! You're a wonderful artist! This is amazing!"

Smirking at the compliment Deidara looked at his finished work over. It was actually amazing. On the once empty canvas was Itachi sitting on his bed holding his book. His eyes were focused on the book and his face had Itachi's usual expressionless features. The light from the window was flowing in making shadows which made the picture more realistic. Every shadows, wrinkles, and detail was drawn into the canvas.

"Its just like a photographic picture, except better and handmade! Good job Deidara san I'm sure your getting a A plus for this."

"Arigato Mrs. Uchiha yea!"

"Aniiikiiiii!~~" Sasuke and Naruto cam bursting in the room ready to tackle down their anikis.

But Sasuke ended up hugging the bed, since Itachi moved out of the way, avoiding his brother's bone crushing hug. And Naruto had his arms stretched out, but Deidara was pushing Naruto's head away from himself and his art project.

"Why cant I reach you tebayo?~"

"What do you two want? Yea?"

The two chibis turned to him and replied.

"Train with us! Pleeeaaase? Teach us how to throw kunais or walk on trees or or!"

"Boys! Your brothers have homework to do so don't bother them! You can ask after their done!" The eldest Uchiha in the room scolded.

"Awwww. Pweaaassee?~~~~~ (tebayo)?" they both begged with a pout. Their eyes were getting bigger by the second making the three older people in the room sweatdrop.

"(sigh) Ok. Im done with my homework for today anyways. But Im not going easy with you two yea!" Deidara gave in.

"Yata! Yea! Woohoo! (TEBAYO~~)"

Itachi sighed. "I'll go to Deidara baka's house tomorrow and finish my homework there so I'll come along."

Mrs. Uchiha sighed and gave in, nodding for them to go ahead. She watched as the two otoutos dragged their aniki's out the door in excitement and gave a light smile at their cuteness.

"Have fun boys!~"

"Hai!~" the four called back.

**There you go! Now review! And pleaaase to those who didn't review before review! That will make me very mucho happio (or else I will place Naruto and Sasuke in front of you with puppy faces). If there are words you don't understand ask away! **

**Woa.. now that I think about is my stories are processing really slow… **

**I had dangos though they sort of sucked since I made them! But they were still good and I got third place in my world history class and got some points for my grade yea!~**

**Anyways! I shall update pretty soon again! BB!**

**P.S did anyone read the latest chapter of Naruto? Its so o I love Itachi (but not as much as Deidara)**


	6. Leccion Numero Uno

**Yes I am back from the dead!~ Its finally Spring break though its only a week long and I have a bunch of stuff to do~ Here is the next chapter to those who actually read my story and I must say thank you Yuti chan for always reviewing my stories! Thank u sooo much! So enjoy! And don't forget to review afterwards!**

**I disclaim Naruto~~ I wish upon a star that I can be a Naruto character in the Akatsuki near deidara san sigh….**

**Chapter 6: Leccion numero uno**

"Ha! I found you Itachi nii!"

"Good job Sasuke, but not good enough."

Itachi made a hand sign from where he was hiding behind a tree and poofed out of sight leaving Sasuke in annoyance.

"No fair! You used a shadow clone! Naruto do you have any luck there?"

"Yea!" came a reply. "Aniki! Get down from the tree! That's not fair dattebayo!"

Running towards the voice Sasuke found Naruto looking up a tree waving his fist towards Deidara. Who was perched comfortably on a large branch high on the tree.

"Awww. Cant my baby brother climb a tree?" the long haired ninja smirked and stuck his hand tongues out towards the midgets below. "But I guess I'll be nice today. Yea."

This placed a confused face on both the younger ones. In a flash Deidara disappeared from the branch and kicked the two in the back making them trip and smack their faces on the tree bark.

"Lesson number one. Don't show your back to the enemy. Yea."

Surprised, the two scrambled to their feet and looked around searching for their opponent.

"Lesson number two. Stay on the tip of your feet, don't stay in one place for a long time yea."

The raven and blond yelped in surprise when someone smacked the back of their heads. They turned around quickly but no one was there.

They almost screamed when they felt someone's presence right between them. Deidara leaned down to their ears with a smirk.

"Lesson number three. Never lose sight of your enemy. Yea."

He pulled back and bumped Naruto and Sasuke's heads against each other.

"Ow! (Dattebayo!)"

"Your being unfair Aniki!" Naruto whined and looked up meeting a single blue eyestaring at him with a smirk.

"AAAAAHH! Don't pop out of nowhere dammit!"

Deidraa frowned and flicked his brother's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Don't use that kind of language with me! I swear if you inherit Hidan's mouth I'll blow you into smitherings. Yea."

Naruto glared "Wait! Where is Sasuke teme?"

Suddenly a voice came from behind the shorter blond. "Deidara. Could you get off my brother."

"STOP COMING OUT OF NOWHERE TEBAYO!"

Naruto finally glanced down and saw that his older bro sitting on Sasuke who was laying unconscious face down towards the earth.

"He passed out yea. So I made myself comfy."

After making a wtf face Naruto started laughing hysterically, while clutching his stomach. His never going to let Sasuke live this down!

"Shut up yea." Flick.

"Stop flicking my head! When I become Hokage I'll be the one flicking you! Believe it!"

"Yea yea. The future Hokage just got his butt kicked yea."

Itachi just looked at the two stupid blonds bickering in boredom. And it was getting dark. And Deidara was still sitting on Sasuke. And he was still passed out. And…. What is with all the ands! Sighing Itachi moved forwards and kicked the idiot off his brother and hoisted the unconscious body over his shoulder.

"Im leaving, bye." Then he left.

"Che. His so full of it yea!"

"Full of what niisan?"

"Himself."

"Huh?"

Flick.

~Next day!~~ owo nyaha~

"Then I fu**ing threw the paint at the stitched up heathen! You should've seen his face! It was so fu**ing priceless hahaha!" Hidan was in the verge of tears as he explained how his project was going.

"You owe me money for all that paint you wasted! And how is it funny that I decapitated your head afterwards!" Kakuzu was fuming and if you looked carefully there were small spot of paint around his tanned skin.

"Guys shut up, me and Konan are going to the park to finish out project there so do whatever you want as long as its not illegal." Then Pein and his girlfriend Konan walked off towards the park.

"Anyways we gotta go too yea."

"Huh? Who the f**k is 'we' blondie."

"Hn."

"Waaa? Weasel is finally going to barbies house? Can I fu**ing come? I wanna see which one of you bi**hes dies!"

"Hn.(No yea)."

"Woa. That was fu**ing weird."

"Is senpai leaving already? But Tobi didn't show senpai his artwork! Tobi was done with the project but Sasori san hit Tobi in the head and told Tobi to do it over again. Why did Sasori san hit Tobi?" Tobi turned and faced the red headed teen.

"You drew a tomato that has nothing to do with me! Baka! It doesn't even look like a tomato! You just drew a red blob on the canvas!" Everyone seems to be losing their patience today.

~Time Skiiiiip~~ Scooby dooby doo~

"Onii san!"

"No, yea."

"I didn't even say anything yet! And was that a no or a yea? Tebayo?"

"Its obvious that you were going to say something along the 'train with me' part. And I meant no, yea!"

"….so it's a yea?" chibi raven asked.

"No Sasuke it's a no, yea."

"Itachi nii, whats a noyea?"

"He meant no." Itachi answered.

"Whyyyyy?~" Naruto whined.

"The last time we did you guys pushed each other off a tree, got your butts kicked and passed out, yea."

"Y-you scared me! That was a good enough reason I passed out! It wont happen again, I promise!." Sasuke eyes grew wide in embarrassment.

"Hahahaha! That was hilarious, the great Uchiha passed out in shock! I didn't pass out so I won you for the first time in my life! Woo hoo!" the short blond pumped his fist up in the air in celebration.

"Shut up! I said it wont happen again baka! Itachi nii san promised me to teach me a new move tomorrow so ha!"

Then the two chibis started bickering about who was stronger and who was going to succeed in their future goals first. Causing the two teenager beside them to sigh in annoyance.

"Break it up you two, you midgets are such a pain in the a-" Itachi quickly covered the blond teen's mouth, before he could taint the innocent young ears with curses.

"Careful of what you say idiot." The raven teen hissed.

The blond in return smacked Itachi's hand away and glared.

While the two older teens glared silently, Naruto and Sasuke were whispering to each other to form a genius and eviiiill plan mwahahaha….not really… but it was a plan.

"Ready, set, ATTACK!"

The two kids jumped and latched themselves onto Deidara; Naruto was squeezing the life out of his aniki around the waist, while Sasuke was hugging rather tightly onto Deidara's legs.

"We're not letting go till you agree to train with us! Tebayo!"

"Get off me maggots! What do you think your doing! Weasal! Get your brother off me!" Deidara was currently in the ground of the sidewalk, struggling to get the leeches off of him. And Itachi himself was struggling to hide a amused smile unsuccessfully.

"You think this is funny, Weasal! Huh! Da-rn you! Yea!"

After struggling for what seemed like a eternity, the four some finally reached the blondes' house in thirty minutes. It was usually a ten min walk but with two kids hanging on to you, the process took longer than expected. Currently Sasuke was still latched onto one of Deidara's leg, being dragged along the sidewalk, and naruto's legs and arms were wrapped around the top of the long haired blonde's body along with one arm. The three were breathing heavily when they were dragged/carried/pulled into the house, and Itachi was just enjoying the show.

"Isnt this enough work out for one day maggots? Yea! Working out is part of training you know!" At this the chibis finally collapsed onto the living room ground, both exhausted from their 'work out'.

"Arigato Deidara Niisan! But Im so hungry! Do you have any snacks?" chibi tachi asked, he was still on the floor.

Deidara had collapsed onto the sofa, with Itachi sitting on one of the single sofas watching everyone dieing.

"Duuude, weasaaaL. There are some dangos in the fridge, and green tea in the upper cabinet in the kitchen so fetch, yea."

"Hn."

"Who cares if you're the guest here, and your no guest to me, you're a weasel so go get the food!"

Sighing, the said 'weasal' got up reluctantly and walked towards the kitchen. It took a while to look for everything since his been to the blonde's house only twice now. By the time he walked back to the living room with a tray of food and tea in hand, everyone was asleep. Deidara had somehow crashed on the living room carpet, with Sasuke cuddled to his right and Naruto to his left using the older blonde's arms as a pillow. It was a cute sight (kya~~) and Deidara had his arms half wrapped around the ototous (don't know how to spell little brothers in Japanese).

_Really? I just did all that hard work for nothing?_ Itachi thought, just as he was about to wake them up he got a brilliant idea. He had set the tray down on the coffee table and walked upstairs.

_If I remember clearly the blond idiot's room is at the end of the hall. Bingo!_ The raven opened a dark blue door revealing a room full of sculptors, and paintings of animals and insects. Searching through the room Itachi found a stack of blank canvases of different sizes and canes of paint and brushes. You could basically find any art tools in the blonde's room, just like you could find any types of ramens in Naruto's room. Bringing the art tools back downstairs to the sleeping triples Itachi started his master piece for his art project.

**Yea yea I know this chapter is pretty short compared to my other chapters but at least I updated! And I will finish this story to the best of my abilities!**

**Don't forget to review and feel free to mention any ideas for me to make the story more enjoyable!**

**So review review review review review review review and review!**

**Its….3:06 am right now haha I should sleep nite nite! Zzzzz**

**Deidara: -_V …..**

**Itachi: Hn….**


	7. Graduation

Chapter 7: Graduation day!

"Okay guys! Take a seat and place your portraits of your partner in front of you!" Kurenai sensei walked into the art class filled with teenager ninjas.

Once the class calmed down, Kurenai took her place in front of the classroom. Tucking a lock of perfectly curled silky, black hair from her bright red eyes, she started the class.

"I want each of you to bring up your painting, and tell us who your partner is, and explain what they were doing at that time. Then gently stack them on my desk. Ok! Konan san your up first!"

The blue haired senior walked up and showed her painting.

It was Pein in a walking pose, the background showed that they were in a room, his mouth was open in a talking motion, one arm was behind his back, and the other was up in front of him in a pointing manner.

"My partner is Pein, and I painted a picture of him when we were in our (yes they live together) house. And he was talking about something of world domination of some sort, and peace, I wasn't really listening."

Next. Pein.

"My partner is my girlfriend, Konan. And this was when she was folding a crane." He held up a canvas with one hand showing Konan sitting on a double bed with her legs crossed in a sitting position. Her blue hair was in the usual bun with the white origami rose secured in her hair. On her lap was a half complete crane.

Next. Hidan.

"Well fu**ers! My partner was Kakuzu, that bi**ch was counting money, but I didn't want to draw that sh*t. So here is my fu**ing awesome picture!"

Simply saying it was a painting of a rag with several stitches on it with a jashin symbol on it. The background was of burning dollars and fire. Everyone sweat dropped while the akatsuki face palmed, except Kakuzu who threw a pencil through the albino's head.

"Ummmm…. Well, Hidan wash off the blood on the ground, and Kakuzu san your next.

Growling, the masked man walked up, and showed his picture and which was very bloody and gory.

"Hidan. Religious ritual. You get the point. By the way I used his real blood to paint the red in my painting." All of that was said in monotone.

Sweat drop….O_o

Next. Deidara.

The blond brought the painting of the Itachi with a book in his hand.

"This is the Weasel Uchiha yea. And as you can see his reading in his room and eventually fell asleep. Yea."

There were high pitched squeals in the background of the classroom. Fangirls.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did, yea."

"Not."

"Did yea."

"Hn."

"Arsehole. Yea."

"Okay! Break it up guys, good job Deidara kun. Next Itachi Uchiha." Kurenai quickly took action.

"Hn." Itachi walked up and held up his picture. As soon as everyone saw it they either burst out laughing or squealed.

"Omigod! That is like so like adorable!" some girl squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Hahaha! Oh my Jashin! What the f**k were you doing blondie?! Hahaha!" Hidan was laughing while holding his stomatch.

"Is that his brothers? They're so kawaiii!"

"Cuuuteee!"

Even Kurenai couldn't help but let out a small "awww."

It was a picture of Deidara lying down on the living room floor with a blue pillow supporting his head. And on each side of the blond was Sasuke and Naruto cuddled up beside him, using the artist's arms as a pillow. One of Sasuke's arms was draped on top of Deidara's chest, while Naruto's foot was resting on top of his stomach, and the eldest of the three mouth was slightly parted adding up the adorableness of the painting.

The blond artist's face was s red as Sasori's hair.

"W-w-w-what the mother**king hell of a holy cow superstar!? Yea!"

"Partner is Deibaka. He fell ASLEEP with my otoutou and his otoutou in the living room. I was bored so I did my project."

"AAAHHHHHH! Im going to blow you up dammit! Yea!" Deidara got in the position to lung towards the Uchiha when he felt multiple pairs of arms holding him down.

"Its not worth it desne! Calm down Deidara!" Kisame was holding the blonde's legs.

"That right blonde bit**! You look fu**ing adorable…pft…AHAHAHAHAHA!-!"

"Stop adding oil to the fire Hidan teme!" Kakuzu sighed at the sight of the albino clutching his head where Deidara proceeded to head butt him.

Kurenai sighed, these situations was happening quite often in her class, especially from the Akatsukis.

"Pein kun. Can you tell them to calm down please."

The orange haired male nodded in understanding." Itachi, Deidara shut up and STOP FIGHTING EVER TIME YOU MAKE EYE CONTACT DAMMIT! YOU BOTH LOOK FINE IN THE PAINTINGS NOW OBEY ME AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I SHOVE UR PAINTINGS UP YOUR ARSES!"

Damn. Pein was scary when he loses his temper.

So the class continued with an awkward silence in the air.

(lol I didn't know how to end this part)

"Niisan, your stare is kinda starting to creep me out. It looks like your going it eat Itachi nii dattebayo…"

"Hn."

"Shut up. Yea."

…*EXTREME GLARE

"Ita nii what did you do?" sasuke asked.

"Hn."

"Well that explains a lot thanks niisan." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Huh? What did he say tebayo?"

Deidara and the others couldn't help but face palm at Naruto's slowness.

"Weeellll, anyways! Can we train today?!" chibi blond exclaimed.

Forgetting his earlier sarcasm, chibi raven's eyes brightened up at the word 'train'.

"Nooooooooo~. That's what you say everyday yea. I don't have time wasting my time on training you, isn't that your sensei's job?" Deidara grumbled.

"But aaaaannnnnniiiiiiikiiiiii~~ our teachers are always busy and you guys are our bros! Bros should help bros! Dattebayo!"

"Yea! Naruto is right Itanii! You're supposed to help us when we need it!" Sasuke added.

Sighing, the older Uchiha stopped and motioned the blond to come over."

"What? Yea." Dei glared, he still haven't forgiven the Uchiha for the embarrassing (yet adorable) painting.

"Just suggesting that since our little brothers is going to bother us every day about training them. We should just arrange a schedule for them. So we wouldn't have to train them every single day." Itachi suggested.

"….Wow, that's probably the longest I ever heard you talk today. And..hmmm, that is actually not a so horrifying idea yea." Deidara replied while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Oy! You two chibis! Come here! Yea!"

Hearing the older blonde's call, the two elementary kids dashed towards the teens.

"What is it aniki?" the smaller raven asked.

"Your stuck up brother came up with a plan, yea."

Ignoring the blonde's comment, Itachi cleared his throat.

"It has come to my attention that you two are training everyday with us, and as you can see, we too are quite busy. We will be shortening that time span, by training you two, two times a week or three times a week. So that after training, your injuries will heal and that both of you will be able to learn how to train without our help."

By the time Itachi was done with his speech, the two kids were staring at him like he grew another head.

"Damn Uchiha. Stop being so formal, you sound like constipated hobo with a stick up his arse yea. Basically brats, we will be training you two times a week, no complaints." Deidara said casually.

"B-but!"

"I said no complaints yea!"

"But only two times a week?!"

"It's better than nothing yea!"

"Hn."

Sulking, Sasuke and Naruto agreed, after all it is better than nothing.

"Finally! Let's go home yea. I have start on dinner!" Deidara said, and started walking towards the Uzumaki residence.

"Wait up Dei! Can we have Bakudan today?!" Naruto ran up to his brother, after waving the Uchihas goodbye.

Sasuke waved back, before he too ran up to his brother, who already started to walk home.

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly, and the four brothers followed the schedule they had decided on. Though Deidara had held a grudge against Itachi for a while, it gradually faded away as they (were forced to) spend time together with their brothers.

And it had come to Akatsuki's attention that the usual nemeses were talking more civilized towards each other. Then they gradually became friends, which caused Hidan to scream bloody murder that they were actually aliens who kidnapped 'blondie' and 'Emo weasal' and switched places with them. Causing the 'blondie' and 'emo weasal' to behead the jashinist and throw his head over the school roof which landed on a poor, forever scared female freshman.

After that incident the albino kept his mouth shut…well most of the time. He would comment on their bromance once in a while for the fun of, but of course with a consequence.

Before anyone knew it, the year had passed by, and it was graduation for the seniors. In which Konan and Pein had declared that they will be leaving to Amegakura, Kisame to Mist Village, Sasori to Sunagakura, and Kakuzu to _. (Sorta like college, except in this fanfic, the graduated ninjas are able to choose where they want to go. But most of them usually stay in Konoha.)

"SEE YA F**KER! I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL MISS ME AND MY FUCKING SEXY-!" Hidan wasn't able to finish his 'goodbye' since Kakuzu had proceeded to feed Hidan his own scythe.

"Wtf? Anyways see ya leader san, Konan san, danna, sushi and sir tentacle yea." Deidara casually waved at them and Kakuzu and Kisame shot him a warning glare.

"WAAAHHHH!~~~ Tobi is going to miss leader taan and everyooonee!~~" The orange masked teen wailed. "TOBI PROMISE TO BE A GOOD BOY WHILE YOUR GONE!" and he proceeded to be good boy and cling onto Kakuzu's upper half of his body, unintentionally covering the multi hearted nin's eyes.

Raising a blood red brow, Sasori watched chaos unfold in front of him, with tobi still wailing onto Kakuzu's head.

"SILENCE! Tobi get off Kakuzu, Kakuzu let go of Hidan, Hidan stop bleeding, Deidara stop taking pictures, and Itachi give me some dangos." Pein shouted/ordered to everyone, with Itachi sadly lending one of his dangos to the orange haired leader.

"Okay *munch* I hope that *munch munch* the akatsuki will continue *chew* to keep in touch and *swallow* create peace to this sad and pain filled world! *gobble gobble*"

Thus, the leader made a dramatic leave with Konan following behind, sighing. After that the rest of the graduates left one by one, after a few more curses exchanged between the albino and Kakuzu, and an art argument between Sasori and Deidara. And Itachi shared the a few dango sticks with fi—Kisame.

…..

"Wow, now it feels so f*cking empty without those heathens here." Hidan commented a while after everyone had left.

"Aww is the Jashinist getting lonely already? Miss your stitched boyfriend already? Yea." Deidara cooed snickering.

"What the!? Shut up blondie! Like hell I would miss that mother f**king, tentacle b**ch!"

Chuckling, Deidara continued to taunt Hidan. Itachi just shook his head at their childishness and started to walk away. He had a meeting to attend to with the Uchiha family, and he was already running late.

"Hey! Weasal! Why are ya in a hurry bi**h!?" the albino shouted as he struggle to keep the blond in a head lock.

"Uchiha business." Itachi answered back.

"WAIT FOR TOBI ITACHI SAAANN! TOBI IS LATE WHICH MEANS ITACHI SAN IN LATE TOO! *GASP! ITACHI SAN! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! NOOO TOBI IS A GOOD BOOOYYY!" Tobi wailed and started to dash towards the Uchiha compound dragging Itachi behind him. And Itachi, who do not enjoy being dragged accidentally, and creatively released a string of colorful words leaving two very shocked and disturbed teens in an anime style sweat drop.

**Hey guys! AAAHHHH! *dodges a axe, shuriken filled tomatoes, and kunais* Okay! I'm so sorry that this is super ultra-duper late! I was quite lazy and busy during the summer and now since school started again and it majorly sucks. And I'm supposed to be working on two projects and an essay right now but I ended up writing a chapter! Oh and sorry that this chapter sort of sucks with a awkward ending. I didn't know how to end this chapter. I was thinking about writing more but I have homework. And it's being a bitch. So I'm sorry! And I shall update again…after quite a while. :P**

**Jane! I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't review actually but it would be cool if you did!**

**P.S this is actually one of my longest chapters…..unless I didn't use double space for the previous chapters…=_=**

**And yea…. I think I'm rushing this story but I really want to finish it!~~**


End file.
